It was only a dream
by Shadowgate
Summary: Stan has a disturbing dream.


It was only a dream

By Shadowgate

I don't own South Park. We all know who does.

This fan fiction was inspired by the new Slayer album World Painted Blood.

Due to violent content the rating is 'M'

I don't own South Park. Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and Comedy Central own it.

* * *

It was a nice Sunday evening in South Park just like any other. Stan saw Kenny across the street and rushed over.

"Hey Kenny let's go hang out in the woods I have this awesome new sled."

Kenny was amazed to see the new sled that Stan had.

"Wow Stan that's awesome."

Kenny took off his hood and had a big bright smile on his face. The sun was bright as it shined upon his crisp blond hair. When they got into the woods they were deep so Stan knew there'd be no witnesses. He lifted his sled and bashed Kenny over the head. He turned Kenny over and realized he was out cold but his chest was rising. He grabbed a big rope and tied it around Kenny's neck. He threw the rope over a tree branch and pulled and raised Kenny. Kenny was now hanging the rope was strangling him as Stan held it.

Stan just laughed and after five minutes he dropped Kenny then with an axe he beheaded him. Stan spent an hour doing Kenny in. Then he went home and called Kyle.

Kyle rushed over and Stan let him in. Stan's parents and Shelly were out. When Kyle got in Stan requested Kyle tie him up before he told him exactly why he told him to come over in a hurry.

"Stan what's going on you're acting stranger than Cartman."

"Kyle I was with Kenny earlier and I coaxed him into the woods with the offer to ride my new sled. When we got into the woods I bashed his head in. Then I hung him and I dismembered him."

Kyle became disgusted and told him that was a horrible way to joke.

Stan reiterated "I killed Kenny Kyle. Look at my jacket it's covered in his blood. The sled is in my garage. I beat Kenny over his fucking head until blood spattered all over it. Look in that shoebox in the corner and see what you'll find."

"Stan I can't believe this" Kyle said.

"Look in the shoebox Kyle" Stan insisted.

Kyle looked in the shoebox and was stunned to see a human heart.

"I stabbed Kenny seven times with a large blade." Stan confessed.

Kyle began to cry.

"Stan how could you do something like that?" Kyle asked as tears ran down his face like a waterfall.

"I don't know Kyle I just had this fucking rush come over me. I killed him."

"Kyle I need a lawyer can your dad represent me?"

"I think he'll turn you down Stan. My dad mostly does civil law and I sure as hell don't care to see my dad represent you after what you did to Kenny."

"Kyle I need help. I'll plead insanity." Stan was anxious.

Kyle became very furious. "Stan the insanity plea is for people who had no idea what they were doing because of severe mental impairments. You told me to tie you up that shows consciousness of guilt. You're not insane Stan. You just lured Kenny into the woods and killed him because you had some fucking adrenaline rush. You'll be tried as an adult. You'll spend the rest of your life in state custody. I hope you drop the soap in the shower you backstabbing bastard."

"Kyle I just beat him, hung him, stabbed him, then cut his fucking heart out. I am starting to regret it."

Kyle was still pissed off and said "well Stan you have the rest of your life to regret it. They will hold you in juvenile hall until you're 18. Then you'll go straight to the maximum security prison in Denver."

"Kyle I don't want to be locked up forever."

Kyle didn't care at this point and said "well Kenny wanted to live."

Stan started to cry and said "please Kyle get my psychiatric help."

Kyle was firm and said "Stan it's too late for that."

Kyle turned his back on Stan and walked toward Stan's front door.

Stan asked "Kyle where are you going?"

Kyle explained "I'm going over to that phone by your door and I'm calling 911 to summon the police. After I do that I'm walking out of this house and out of your life forever Stan Marsh."

"KYLE!"

"KYLE!"

"KYLE!"

Stan woke up

"OH GOD!" he yelled

It was 4 in the afternoon and he'd been asleep for 16 hours.

"Goddamn that was fucking wicked!" Stan said

"LANGUAGE!" Sharon Marsh yelled.

Stan ran to the bathroom to take care of his grooming and then after gulping down the soup his mom made him for lunch he rushed out of his house. He saw Kyle across the street.

"Kyle wait up!" Stan yelled and ran as fast as he could with his feet pounding through the snow on to the concrete.

"Kyle have you seen Kenny?"

Kyle said he hadn't and asked Stan what the hell was going on.

Stan told Kyle everything about the dream he had and Kyle was shocked.

"You dreamed of cutting Kenny's heart out?" Kyle asked in disbelief.

"Look Kyle I know it was all just a dream but I want to see Kenny with my own eyes and know he's okay." Stan said as he began to catch his breath.

"Stan I think I should tie you up and we should talk about problems you might be having." Kyle was highly concerned.

Soon both boys looked across the street and saw Kenny. Kenny said "hey guys wait up."

Kenny came running across the street and an 18-wheeler ran right over him and kept going. Kenny was crushed to death.

"OH MY GOD I DIDN'T KILL KENNY!" Stan yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT A BASTARD!" Kyle yelled.

Stan and Kyle both looked at each other very confused.

THE END


End file.
